


Storm's Fury

by CupcakeKat



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeKat/pseuds/CupcakeKat
Summary: The worlds prominent war was said to be the battle to end all battles. But the battle never said that it wouldn't start a chain reaction. When the great Master Cyclonis the Dracaenas was driven back to the darkness from whence she came. 400 years later, a young man and his impromptu team will embark on a quest to rescue their friends and stop another civil war within the kingdom he defends. But this new enemy is not the old one, but one that has been planning this war for generations, before Cyclonis.Sorry if summary sucks may update it later. But the story is good.





	Storm's Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so any grammatical errors, please let me know. I've been working on this story for a while.  
> If anyone has any ideas on the story follows please let me know.

Chapter 1 ‘A War’s History’

On the planet Vahykar in the constellation of Luna Nova, a war was between four mighty races. The Humans, Elves, Dwarves the Spirits and Angels. Each race living in separate corners of the world they shared, yet not abundant out of reach where they cannot ignore one another.  
To the Great Plains and The Winderly forests of the North were the Humans, the forefront of the war, the ones who started the fight. They had believed that their power and triumph in technology outweigh the knowledge of the other three races.

 

The human occupants of this world considered themselves higher beings compared to the other races. For they had used the monsters of Break Bone Mountain and turned them into slaves. None of the other races considered using the dormant army for manual labor, preferring to do the work themselves. They had got this notion of being superior of all others, from being the first to ride the clouds in the skies and the edge of the world’s oxygen layer: The Stratosphere, along with turning savage beasts into manual labor.

 

That when the theory was proven, they’d build ships powered by the ancient crystals buried within the earth of Vahykar itself. Harnessing its power, the crystals made ships defy the laws of physics no matter how much weight was on board. They always believed that the sky is only the limit to reach true amnesty. That there would be living out, far beyond their reach but one day they would make. But they didn’t know that they would be ones who are visited.

 

With their stronghold based in Great Northern Plains, forests surrounding the plain for foraging or hunting for their meat and seeds. All their ruler was kind and caring on the outside, but were vain and greedy on the inside, bathed in fine silk and dwelling in lavish palaces. The kingdom thrived from farm stock, grain, and meat, where dozens of houses filled full of valuable supplies to both rich and poor.  
The blacksmiths and scientist forged their weapons from the same crystal and metal they used for the engines or weapons, combining both elements to create a laser rifle.

 

With their swords, axes, mace made from Pliylium the strongest metal found anywhere on Vahykar. The lords of towns were not like their superiors the king and queen, instead, they were humble and kind inside and out. The other more dominant spices that were evenly matched in technology, but cultures and opinions were varied.

 

But one day, the beast army slaves disappeared mid-work. The gears stopped turning and hammers stopped smashing, the human kingdom grew to a standstill, unmoving and cannot be changed by hands-on men. The Humans rulers believed that the other plotted against them and stole their slave empire. With that accusation in the wind, every race was defending their rights. The humans called war and the others soon fell to the temptation of destruction.

 

Next, to the Humans, Elves were considered less superior than Humans, considering their appearance and beliefs. The elves built they fortress hidden the southern Gnyjum Woods and the thickest of forests. The natural fauna hid the walls of their homes from prying eyes or any of the other races. The elves were steep in traditions and obeying all their laws. They sought justice in where they would deem what is just or what is unjust.

 

Their armies were grander than the humans and dwarves combined with their natural long life. They train future rangers at a young age, whether of noble or peasant class. Their bows, sword and dagger handles were made from the Olimina tree, the only wood that cannot be burned or broken. They would begin to train their young, from a noble to a simple farmer. They would train only a special handful of children to train to become sorceress or warlocks trained in both dark and light magic of Vahykar, to protect their own and their surroundings.

 

Rather than fight, they would rather admire the beauty of the ecosystem and passed down their achieved knowledge to their aspiring young. Not only were they obedient to their traditions but were humble and they took what they gave, so they lived richly and shared their wealth among their kin. The humans became jealous that the elves had more power than them, that they could live for eternity and that they could balance the magic of both light and dark and doesn’t fall into temptation.  
The humans made their proclamation of war by bombing an ancestral ground, 'The Ilse of Dreams', which was sacred and forbidden to outsiders. It was a ground where the spirits, elves, and angels would go to pray and seek the advice of their ancestors. That single act started the war that would involve all the inhabitants of Vahykar.

 

They lived with their neighbor in 'The Mih Woods', the Spirits and the Angels, though they had no need to fight only to rejuvenate the wilderness and the innocent animals and creatures, that soon were caught in the cross of the bombing. They retaliated by placing a curse that would consume a neighboring field killing every grain and plant, the ones that can only be eaten. By siding with the elves, both were able to defend their homelands. Together their knowledge and magic they’d enhanced and enchanted their weaponry, to be rebellious against any weapons that both human and dwarves can muster.

 

For their battle strategies, the Elves would do a maneuvering flank around the castles and launch several attacks upon the city, with the Spirits & Angels drawing their attention of both their army and artily to the hills. In some battles, they would switch the other way around to give the oldest trick in the book of human magic, misdirection. This is how the humans had lost every battle against “Prophets of the Sincere” for two decades.

 

To the far west, the Clakx Mountains resided were deep within the earth were the Dwarfs. Their skills in blacksmithing and forging were nothing less than extraordinary and thus incomparable. Ironically, they sided with the humans, but only with the threat upon their kin. The humans invaded their safe sanctums where they had all their kin. With the upper hands, the humans demanded their allegiance for the safety of their future generations.

 

Together, the human and dwarves started to gain some ground back from “The Prophets of the Sincere” and even had the audacity to name their own guild “Sinners of the Mislead” to mock the elves and spirits. With dwarfs on their side, together they reinforced their defenses to be impenetrable to all magic, but they had not expected that the angels would bring the heavens might upon them.  
Yet in the valley of Break Bone Mountain, a common enemy was awakening from within the darkness. The Dracaenas. A feared nightmare told in bedtime stories. A monster with a body a dragon and the top half of a human woman. The most feared Dracaenas was ‘Master Cyclonis’, a young yet vengeful leader capable of drawing in lightning and redirecting it at her enemies. She was feared, according to the story, Cyclonis killed her parents in their sleep to reign over the land. She was only six years old.

 

Summoning her generals, they called their armies back to the mountain; The Beast armada. The slaves were soon turned into bloodthirsty monsters. They mind twisted to share Cyclonis’s vision that was her perfect empire; The City of Light. Where pain does not exist. Because of the war between the five races already, Cyclonis realized that while they had been squabbling about who did what, a new power was rising to undermine them all. For war cannot be fought when you are fighting each other and against an enemy that wants to destroy everything.

 

For 200 years, the endless fighting continued to land, sea and air, with casualties on both sides. The spirits lost most sacred ground due to both the “Sinners of the Mislead” taking over the grounds or have been destroyed. Elves lost the high elder, their councilmen and women, generals and brave warriors that had fought for them for many years. The humans lost almost all medical supplies and food routes to feed their armies and people with the crops burned to ashes.

 

Most of the human’s population dwindled to over five million when they started with over seventeen million people. Yet the beats army and Dracaenas gained more with each battle they race fight. The races were losing more men than they can count along with many innocent lives.

 

One day, the angels left the “The Prophets of the Sincere” abandon them in the heat of the battle, against the ‘Sinner of the Mislead’ and the Beast armada. They took refuge in the High Fells of Vahykar, a land were only the servants of the gods shall enter, that was an urban myth. There has been no word from them since.

 

In the year 3967, the last surviving eight elders, two from the elves, one from the dwarfs, three from the spirits and two of the human elders, had enough of the bloodshed. Each agreeing that if they continued this war, there won’t be anything to left to fight for.

 

Together they met in secret; they fabricated a plan to convince their people’s leaders and generals to put aside their pride and differences and to find another way to coexist. Their strong alliance would change the course of history. After several months of preparation, the leaders and generals of each race agreed to a cease-fire for a negotiation.

 

The only way they would fix to meet only on the neutral ground. “The Valley of The Fallen Ones” was the desired rendezvous point. This land was the only place on Vahykar that was unscathed thanks to its unnatural properties, some which remain unknown.  
They agreed to meet at high noon in the valley, arriving together so it would pose no threat to jeopardize the negotiations.

 

The elves came in from the north. The two elven leaders along with sons; King Rothlian and Queen Arnarra along with their twin princes Rolim and Dain. The King and his sons were wearing extravagant armor, while the Queen/Mother wore a majestic dress. They had all arrived on white stages embroidered with silver and gold saddles.

 

The Spirits arrived alongside them in their animal forms. In battles, they would transform into powerful beasts to defend themselves. But in the forms of deer’s, stag and horses they posed no threat. When not transformed they wear woven sewn leaves and flowers for shirts and pants. They not inconsiderate enough to be in their birthday suits when not transformed.

 

The Dwarf’s King Grooberg and his son, and soon to be heir, Prince Derous arrived from the south on black boor’s embedded in heavy adamantium metal within fine jewels and sapphires hammered finely in the Armor. They felt wired without all their axes and maces, complaining that walking into a neutral zone is dangerous without weapons.

 

The humans reached the point of rendezvous from the west. The young King Aaron, barely in his twenties, alongside his betrothed, Princess Maya of Mount Weather. Fashioned in simple yet elegant formal wear altered for long distance travel on horseback of two beautiful white stallions.

 

The eight elders had established the tent where the negations would commence. The shelter was specifically designed for each races taste. The roundtable forged by the angel’s forefathers from over 20000 years ago. ‘The Table of Winterford’ had been made from Wosmuedian a rare metal found only in the frozen wastelands.

 

To the north right corner of the tent would be where the humans would be residing, on extravagant chairs with marron woolen padding on the backrest and cushion. Symbols and designs carved in the honor of great king and queens of old. Along with a secluded area for the sleeping quarters filled with large amounts of blankets and pillows.

 

To the east corner lied stone seats and tables with the king’s jewel in the heart of one the seats ‘The Malachite’. With two tables full of bountiful food and wine for the dwarves to stuff their tiny stomachs. According to the one elder left of the dwarves they usually sleep on the floor during any great meeting, party, coronation or for any reason at all. To them, it’s a sign of respect.

 

To the west corner the spirits laid on layers of bushes, logs and shrubberies with numerous flowers blooming. Along with vegetation of algae for food. The spirits did not care for trivial things such as bedding and blankets, they believed ‘nature wax their only provider’.

 

To the south corner where the elves took residue arranged small yet marvelous carved chair with fine silk for the cushions and backrest in orange/green colors resembling an autumns seasons. Along with the humans, have a secluded for sleeping quarters.

 

Slowly but surely, they all entered the tent wary of each other, because the last they all see each other was on the battlefield. They soon made themselves all comfortable in the own sectors of the tent. Soon they began talking logistics and treaties.

 

While the leaders were having their discussions, their armies came together for a grand party that had lasted for an entire week. Some of the soldiers even got married. Lambert and human navigator got married to an elf girl archer Liena. Ironically a dwarf miner Mobrol with a Spirit of Iron Matter ‘Ipheaele’.  
Everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world, well at one point the world was ending. While the beast still attacked them from time to time, with their armies combined they kept them back and set a perimeter around the Valley, so the negotiation could continue uninterrupted.

 

But the point was, they were all having a good time together and are capable of working together it was proof to their rulers that they can work together.

 

Day after day, night after night. The meeting kept dragging on yet all they could do is argue and bicker with one another. The dwarves showed their anger by throwing their food and plates at everyone. The elves and spirits kept much cooler heads while the human was constantly yelling and almost to the point of screaming. Only once did the spirits lose their temper displayed on a minor scale when the dwarves made the plan to level forest to mine for more crystals to benefit all the races.  
In response to this assumption, the spirits used them magically to turn the food in the dwarves’ sector to mush and moldy, the dwarves were wailing at the loss of their bountiful food. The elves were patient and sincere with the whole ordeal. Only when the ambitious King Aaron suggested they should destroy the sacred monasteries of both the human and elves for more farmland. The elves snatching a table knife, throwing the knife into the wooden chair a couple of inches from the King’s head. Proclaiming ‘that these ancient building must be protected, so they do not anger the gods’, King Aaron agrees and apologizes with great sympathy.

 

The meeting lasted for almost ten moons, ten months until an agreement was reached. Now with their combined armies, they drove back the impending beast army and Dracaenas back to Break Bone Mountain, locking them away for eternity.

 

After 200 years of the endless bloodshed and lives lost, the peace treaty echoed across the land and ushered a new era for the world. The elders were proud that after two centuries, their home and families were safe.

 

With the treaty established and the Dracaenas locked away, there were a few essential fundamentals; each race was to have their own colonies like it was before but within a close walking distance of each other, containing all they love yet within borders. ‘Kozzavaria’ was a city created with walls surrounding all four colonies.

 

Yet some people resented the treaty and decided to venture on their own worrying about themselves and their family. Their leaders have tried so hard to convince them to stay and not go off into danger of the Outlands and Break Bone Mountain. No word of where they are having been heard since.

 

In the center of the city, a looming tower cast a shadow over the city where the shadow ended at the edge of the city. The tower held the most powerful crystal that the dwarves had found and in honor of the treaty, they offered the crystal to protect the entire kingdom from threats.

 

In the northern sector lied the human colonies. The ‘Kingdom of Ethinberg’, who were commissioned by the treaty to build the architecture and the art; building, schools, homes benefitting all the styles of each race.

 

Within the southern sector, the elves lived the ‘Woodland Forest of Carloon’. The elves oversaw training their armies of all four races in case the Dracaenas were to ever to rise again. While training all their armies, hunted for food in the forest for a normal person’s natural meat intake, trading it among the humans and dwarves being the biggest carnivores.

 

Present in the eastern sector the Spirits lived happily setting up fair trading roots to distribute water and fresh food across. Picking natural wild fruit and in charge of growing the vegetations for the elves and the humans, dwarves will rarely touch anything that’s green and leafy. They were also given the task of teaching the future youngsters of each race; the history and the stories of Vahykar. While each race still teaching their own children their history, stories, and lessons.

 

And in the western territory, the dwarves. Living within ‘The Tamon Mountain’ They believed the treaty, they should continue what they know best. Mining, forging and building. Here in their own home, they forged weapons and tools for the humans to use to build and the elves to train the future soldiers. The dwarves had another important job, they oversaw the kingdoms entire economic system, balancing all the money to supply all Ethinberg.

 

In the center “Annalexia” a local marketplace for all the races to make a living. The dwarven banks, the spirits trading markets, and several schools. The first and secondary school, pre-school and primary, are taught by their own races. But there are only two high schools. One being, “Knights Academy’ where those who choose this academy are taught to be soldiers against the beast army and protect the entire world.

 

On a quiet day in Annalexia in the year 4267, in a small district of Yakator, “The Knights Academy” stood proud of it’ s a place where all the children of each race come together. Each student is given an even chance at their choice of course and trails.

 

For the student who had chosen to attend the academy were under contract to form a squadron by the end of the year to officially represent their people. In the view of the public, the academy was viewed as past tense and obsolete in the new world.

 

Among the honors of being a sky knight is to be the leader of their own squadron. One sky knight for every squad. There are other less stressful roles to play be in a squad; navigators, carrier pilots, engineer’s, officer, generals, weapons experts, crystal mages people who have a certain unique DNA ability that allows them to create spells and charms from the crystals.

 

Yet everyone wants to be a sky knight, as another rule, too many it’s unnecessary, that only one from a militarized family could be trained to a sky knight. But only a certain handful of candidates from normal families or orphanages are chosen to undertake the necessary trails.

 

The other one being, “Riverdale College” where their people are taught to do all that jobs and positions that keep the world turning. Training as doctors, politicians, accountants well anything that keeps the world from collapsing. Annalexia was a great city that allowed anything to happen, well not everything there was still law enforcement. Most students prefer this college than the academy proclaiming that the world no longer needs soldiers.

 

Though the High fells of Vahykar were left untouched, it’s where the angels were laid to rest. The ruins were left untouched and deprived of life. The angels never showered a sign of reappearing. The high fells lied within a three-day ride either sky or land to get there, yet all who gone to speak with the angels had never returned the land being protected by giant earthworms and series of trails to pass of both body and mind.

 

Soon the war became history and the angels became the legend, yet the spirits still mention them in their teachings. But unknown, while the Dracaenas may be dormant, but the war for this world had only the beginning of the end.


End file.
